


Learning to Love [Drarry Fanfiction]

by dracomalfqy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Cruciatus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Innocence, LGBTQ Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Abuse, Potions, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfqy/pseuds/dracomalfqy
Summary: "C-can I hug you?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded frantically, throwing his slender arms around my shoulders. I let my arms find his waist, gripping it protectively. The boy clinging to me was so small that he was lifted off the ground. He let go, and looked at me with a heartbroken expression on his face.TW - ABUSE! - There may be eventual smut :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	1. PROLOGUE

Screams. That's all that he could hear. But not just anyone's screams. His own. As a large piece of metal came down on his body, white hot. Pushing deep into his stomach, it felt like his lungs were being ripped out of his body. 

Hot. That's all that he felt. Sweat dripped down his malnourished body, as he thrashed around on the hard, wooden floor. 

Blood. That's what he could taste, as he bit down hard, on his tongue, to distract himself . 

Smoke. That's what he smelt, as he desperately tried to take in oxygen.

Smiles. That's what he saw, as he opened his eyes, for what he thought would be the last time. 

Harry jolted awake. Another restless night, waking up in his own sweat. He lifted the shirt up, and stared at himself in the mirror. Exposed ribs, scratch marks, and a large, ugly scar that lay across his abdomen. Sighing, he let his head drop against the cold glass. When was this going to stop? Oh, that's right, it wasn't. What's another year gonna do? Clutching at his sides, he stumbled back into bed, right as his vision blurred. 

\---

Hi! I'm Jay, and this is my first Drarry book. I've written fanfiction before, but not about Harry Potter. Bear with me, I'm trying :). I'd really appreciate it if you gave this book a chance, I have some good ideas for it! Thank you so much for even clicking on this, I really appreciate it. I promise, the normal chapters will be much longer than this, probably around 1500-2500 words. Have a good day!


	2. ONE

Draco's POV

With one final swish of my wand, I made my bed, and waltzed out of my room. Not even five seconds later, I heard a shout from behind me. I rolled my eyes, stopping in my tracks.

"Draco! You left without me, again!" my best friend, Blaise, practically yelled in my ear. 

"You're not even dressed." I stated simply, while looking him up and down. His tie was loosely hung around his neck, while his shirt was creased and untucked. I tutted, and began to fix his uniform for him, while he smiled goofily at me. I chuckled, and shook my head, as I began to button his shirt for him. When I was done, I fixed my own robes, and stepped into the Great Hall, for breakfast. A group of scrawny first year boys looked up at me, and scuttled away as I sneered at them. Blaise sat down next to me, with the rest of our house fifth years. As I began to pile my plate with food, a figure with long, dark hair gracefully sat across from me. 

"Pansy." I greeted, nodding my head. I could tell she was scowling, without even looking at her. 

"Are you not even gonna look up at me?" she complained. I rolled my eyes, and pointedly looked at her. Without even realising, my eyes drifted over to the figure behind her. Messy brown hair, and stunning green eyes. Like every time I look at the boy, the dark circles under the boy's eyes caught my own. They weren't easily missed. As he reached a hand out to grab a glass of water, I caught a glimpse of his arm. It was skinny. Much more than usual, and I frowned at the sight. 

"Are you done eye fucking Potter?" Pansy said, amusedly. A girly squeal escaped my lips, as I fought to keep the blush off my cheeks, but apparently not hard enough, as Blaise grabbed my cheeks between his fingers and squished them.

"Aww, Pans, look! He's blushing." he cooed. I shot daggers at him, and he coughed to cover up the laugh. Loudly groaning, I began to eat my food, before I remembered. Double Potions! My favorite class. I allowed a small smile to work its way onto my face. 

Before I knew it, breakfast was over, and we were heading to classes. As I stepped into the Potions classroom, I glanced over the shelves, then over to my godfather, sitting at his desk, organizing his books. I made my appearance known and Severus looked up at me, eyes softening slightly when he saw it was me.

"Draco," he said, rather kindly. "how have you been?" 

"Good." Our conversations never consisted of much. I placed myself at the back of the classroom, and waited for the rest of my classmates to file in. One by one, the room filled up, and my godfather stood up.

"Goodmorning, class." he drawled. "I'll be assigning you seats, now." The class groaned, and he silenced them with a flick of his wand. 

"Granger, next to Parkinson." Before either of them could protest, he called the next pair.

"Zabini and Longbottom." 

"Finnigan and Crabbe." The names kept coming, until finally, my name was called.

"Malfoy and Potter." The entire class looked at the both of us, eyes wide. I was in shock. My godfather, of all people, put me next to Harry? It was like Harry didn't even notice what was happening, as he absent-mindedly made his way to our desk. I furrowed my eyebrows, and slid into my seat next to him. As Severus made he way around the students, checking they had what they required for this term, I made a move.

"Oi, Potter!" I hissed at the pale boy. He jumped, looking at me with...fear? 

"Yeah?" he asked, playing with his fingers. "What do you want?"

"What's your problem? You're acting like suc-" I was cut off by a lazy voice.

"Problem, Mr. Malfoy?" The long haired man asked. I mumbled a faint 'no', before slumping into my seat and crossing my arms. As he began to teach the class, I kept stealing glances at the troubled boy. It didn't take me long to learn his mannerisms and habits. I'd never sat next to the boy in a class before. He wiped his hands on his robes every thirty seconds or so, next he would pull his shirt over his trousers, making sure his body was covered. I could make out a small amount of red underneath the sheer school shirt. Blood? No, maybe a scar. 

"What the fuck are you looking at, Malfoy?" Harry sneered at me, face less than five inches from mine. I stumbled to put a sentence together, as all I could focus on was how close his face was to mine. His narrowed eyes staring into mine, and his lips curled upward. Gathering my composure, I replied in the most Malfoy way possible.

"Leave me alone." I snarled at the boy, making him shrink down into his little body. He went back to playing with his fingers. It was only when I studied his whole body, when I realised how fragile the boy was. His shoulders were sharp, bones showed through the black robes. His legs were skinny, and I wondered how he could walk around on them every day. He couldn't be more than 5'4, which was small for a 15 year old boy. I wasn't tall either, only 5'10, but considerably taller than Harry. He was so frail, like I could break him with a hug. Come to think of it, I've never seen him eat before. For the rest of the lesson, I sat in my seat, racking my brains to remember a time I saw him eat a proper meal. 

"Potter. Malfoy." Severus drawled. "It seems you haven't gotten any work done, apart from the title." 

"Sir, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to zone out. I haven't been sl-" Harry cut himself off before he could finish the sentence. What was he going to say? Sleeping? "I'll give the work to you tomorrow morning." he sighed in defeat. 

"Good. Malfoy, you'll do the same." he said, as he walked away from our desk. Oh, Merlin! I always get my work done in time. I shook my head, just wondering what my mother would say. Harry looked distressed, as always. He mumbled a soft goodbye, which made my heart flutter, before running out of the classroom, after his Granger and the Weasel. Lifting myself from my chair. I smoothed my uniform out, joining my friends.

"Bet it's shit sitting next to Potter, innit?" the insolent prick that goes by the name of Gregory Goyle said, snarling at the boy, while Crabbe nodded dumbly.

"You have no idea." I said, through gritted teeth, trying my best not to hex him into next week. Blaise and Pansy snickered behind me, and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at the two of them. The five of us headed to our next classes. In my case, it was divination, with Blaise. Walking up the seemingly never-ending staircase, I caught my best friend eyeing up Longbottom.

"Oi!" I hissed at him, causing him to flinch. "You like Longbottom?" I inquired, causing the boy to chuckle nervously. 

"N-no! Of course not. That's....that's disgusting." he said the last word with a lot of regret, cringing at the sound of it. 

"Mhmm." Blaise pouted, as we finally got to the classroom. It seemed everyone got there before us, as the only seats left were right at the top. I groaned inwardly, trudging up to the stools. The two of us sat down, and a certain orange headed boy caught my eye. Next to him, was the raven headed boy I was sat next to not long ago. He arched his back and sat forward on his stool, allowing me to eye his backside appreciatively. 

"Quit looking at him like that and just ask him to shag!" Blaise yelled at me, catching the attention of the entire classroom, including the conversation subject himself. My eyes were still glued to his arse as my entire face went a brilliant shade of pink. Harry turned around, trying to see what I was looking at, and luckily, he was too oblivious to realise. Weasel looked at me in shock. He shook his fat ginger head at me, and turned to look at his best friend. 

"What the bloody hell, Zabini!" I whisper-shouted at the boy, who was now in stitches. "You're lucky he didn't notice!" I said, huffing, and leaning back as far as I could. Trelawney droned on about some 'vision of the future' bullshit. I never wanted to take this class. I mean, now I do, because of my view, but the actual topic of the lessons is utter nonsense. My mother forced me to take it, in exchange for not telling my father about my sexuality. She told me that he would be okay with it, but I don't want him to know. Not yet, at least. 

The hour passed fairly quick. Maybe it was because I was thinking about Harry the whole time. Zabini dragged me out of the class, and back to the dorms. Pansy was waiting with Crabbe, Goyle and Millie. 

"Finally, we can go and get some goddamn lunch." Pansy said, while I looked at Blaise and rolled my eyes. Pansy could be a bitch sometimes. We traipsed off to the Great Hall for the second time today, the image of Harry's perfectly rounded arse still in my brain. 

\---

Hi! It's me again :0 I hope you liked the chapter, I know its not the best. Comments appreciated!


	3. TWO

Harry's POV

Lunch. My least favourite part of the day. Well, not just lunch. Just eating. I sat down on the benches, grabbing a plate from the stack. Hermione whispered something to Ron, and I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I demanded, glaring at the two of them.

"Listen, mate. We're both worr-" Ron started, being cut off by a shrill voice.

"You need to eat properly! You're so skinny, and you look so drained all the time." she finished, flicking her bushy hair. I shook my head, and placed a small bread roll onto my plate, along with grabbing a glass of water. Even nibbling on the bread made me feel sick. I placed both hands around the cold glass, and let my head drop against it. It immediately cooled me down, but I could feel eyes on me. I snapped my head up to look at my two friends again, but I discovered that it wasn't them looking at me, but a certain three Slytherins. Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini all stared at me, brows furrowed, while whispering to Malfoy. I narrowed my eyes at them, making Malfoy blush, just like yesterday, in Potions. 

"What do you want?" I spat, scowling at the three of them. Ron quickly turned to look at the Slytherin table, flipping them off. I flicked my best friend, before studying the blonde boy in front of me. His hair wasn't gelled or slicked back, it was left out, all messy, and I had to admit, it was quite cute. His eyes had a certain fondness in them while looking at me, and his lips, well...he was smiling? No, Malfoy doesn't smile. His cheeks were still pink, and Parkinson giggled at him, while he stared into my eyes, with his brilliant silver ones. I hated to admit it, but the one and only Draco Lucius Malfoy, was very attractive. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss hi-

"Hellooo?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped slightly, before chuckling fondly. Without even realising, I took another small bite out of the bread roll, surprisingly, not feeling sick. I managed half of it, before I set it down on the plate, and downed the rest of the water. Mione and Ron has large smiles on their faces, as they grabbed my hand.

"We're proud of you." Ron said. I nodded at them, and got up to go to class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Professor Umbridge. I'd seen her before, but I was dreading having her as a teacher. Her tiny body, along with her disgusting pink suit. I shivered at the memory. I stepped into the all-too-familiar classroom, and took my seat next to Ron. The short woman clicked her heels down the aisle, going on about OWL's. I rolled my eyes. She then said something outrageous. We weren't to use magic in her class!

"But Miss, how can we not use magic if this is Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron piped up, brows furrowed. 

"You will be learning about spells in a secure, risk-free way!" she said shrilly, making me gag at the way she said secure.

"Well, what use is that? Because, after all, if we're gonna be attacked it won't be risk free!" I said adamantly.

"Students will raise their hand in my class!" she screeched. "Besides, who would want to attack children?" 

"Oh, I don't know...maybe Lord Voldemort?" I said, my voice getting dangerously low. "Oh,no. Because you seem to think Cedric just dropped dead off his own accord!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." 

"It was murder! I saw Voldemort kill him!" I yelled, slamming my shaking hands on the desk in anger.

"Detention!" she said, silencing the whole class. A smile that made me sick to my stomach appeared on her face, and I turned to look at the rest of the class. Their jaws were practically on the ground, even Malfoy's. I muttered 'bullshit' under my breath, before slumping into my chair and getting sympathetic looks from the rest of my house. The class went on, with her sickly voice going on about 'Ministry approved methods' of defending yourself. Who the hell does she think she is! She doesn't know what we've been through. What a bitch. 

After what literally seemed like five years, we were dismissed from class. Ron and Mione quickly caught up with me, talking over each other about how much they hated Umbridge while I trudged back to our common room, hands deep in my pockets. Before I knew what was happening, Hermione was pushing me out of the common room, and telling me not to be late for my detention. I huffed, composed myself, then knocked on her office door. She swung it open, revealing a room of nightmares, Plates with cats on them neatly lined the walls, and all I could hear was mewling. 

"Do come in, Mr. Potter." she said in a falsely sweet voice. I stepped in, sitting at the chair she made a motion to. 

"Now, you'll be writing lines. You'll write...I must not tell lies." I reached to grab my quill, when she shook her head. 

"No, you'll use my quill." She produced a rather flashy quill from her desk drawer. A large feather, with silver embellishments. I took it from her hands.

"How many times?" I asked, trying not to show my anger. 

"Let's say, as long as it takes to sink in." 

"Ok," I said, frowning. ", but Professor, you haven't given me any ink." 

"Oh, you won't be needing any." I nodded, and began to write. My messy handwriting began to appear on the paper. Once, twice, thri- ow! I felt a prick on my hand. I turned it over to see what it was, and what I was seeing fully shocked me. My own handwriting was being carved into the flip side of my hand, in blood. Hermione had told me about something like this, before. Blood quills! They were illegal in the wizarding world. 

"Problem, Mr. Potter?" she asked, with her bloody fake smile on her face.

"No, Professor." I said, looking back down at the paper. Determined to prove a point, I wrote, and wrote, and wrote, until my once pale hand was bloody and scarred. I hissed in pain, as I ran my finger over the mess on my hand. Grabbing the corner of my robes, I wiped the liquid off my hand. By now, I must have written it over two hundred times. I slammed the quill on the desk. 

"Done." I announced, getting up and dusting myself off. 

"Well done Mr. Potter. Hopefully you won't have to come back here." she said, patting me on the back with her tiny elf hand. Disgusting. I nodded, then walked right out of that office, praying I never had to go back. Running through the halls, I desperately whispered the password to the Fat Lady before traipsing into the common room. All my fellow Gryfindors sat around the fire, playing games, and laughing. I tried to slip upstairs, but of course, Hermione noticed. 

"Harry," she said, quietly, "how was it?" I nodded, and smiled. 

"It was fine." Quickly, but apparently not quick enough, I slipped my bloody hand into my pocket, and made a move to go upstairs. 

"Harry! What is that, on your hand?!" Hermione whisper-yelled, taking my scarred hand in her own. She read the words, 'I must not tell lies' off my own skin. "Did Umbridge do this to you?"

"Yeah. Blood quill." I said softly. She gasped, not wanting to believe it. 

"That's illegal!" 

"I know. Just drop it. We can't do anything about it." I said hurriedly, before running up the stairs, and into our shared bathroom. Desperately trying to forget what just happened, I ran my wounded hand under the cold tap. The blood tinted the water stream red, as the words showed much clearer on my skin. I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. That's all that ran through my head as I angrily scrubbed my bleeding hand. I threw the bloody bar of soap at the mirror, and climbed into my bed. Sleep overtook me, along with the nightmares that always followed. 

Clutching my chest, I scrambled to get out of bed, and to open the window next to my bed. I took long, deep breaths of the fresh air, which immediately calmed me. 

"Hey, Harry. You okay?" I heard a kind voice come from behind me, which could only belong to Neville. This time, when I smiled, it was real.

"Neville. I'm good, thanks. Are you okay?" I questioned, putting a hand on his back to lead him to breakfast. We talked for a long time, actually. Neville was always there for me when I needed him. His parents knew mine. I feel like we could relate to each other, in one way or another. When we reached the great hall, I took my usual seat across from my best friends, only to find that the same three Slytherins were looking at me. This time, I didn't bother to glare at them, only give them a weak smile. Malfoy looked surprised, and looked down at his plate of food, blushing. Yet again. What was with him and going red?

Much to my disappointment, I didn't feel like eating. Not that there was anything different with that. I filled a glass with water and sipped it slowly. 

"Potions first." Ron said, through a mouthful of food. Nothing different there. 

"Ronald! Close your mouth when you eat." Hermione said. Me and the ginger boy opposite me looked at each other, and burst out laughing. She'd been telling him this for five years, and he still hadn't taken the information in. I smiled fondly at the pair. I really was lucky to have such amazing friends.

[In Potions Class]

"We'll be brewing a potion today, that allows you to see your partners worst memory. Both of you will be taking it, and it's not optional." Professor Snape drawled, as he began to write the ingredients of the potion on the blackboard. My face drained of all colour it once had, and I looked over at Malfoy, who seemed to be fishing around in his pocket for something. I rolled my eyes, but when I felt as tap on my shoulder that changed. Malfoy was holding a hand out to me, that sat a small treacle tart. My eyes went wide, and I looked at him with a small smile. 

"For me?" I questioned softly. He nodded, and put it on the desk in front of me along with a tissue. I didn't really want to eat it, but it was such a kind gesture, the kind that made you want to cry. I picked a small amount of the pastry off the corner, and cautiously put it into my mouth. The taste almost overwhelmed me. I hadn't tasted something this good in a long time. Or rather, I hadn't tasted anything in a long time. And for once, I was excited to eat. Every bite tasted better than the last, and it reminded me of first year, causing a little smile to appear on my face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for eating in my class." Snape said, looking straight at me. I scrunched my nose, and pushed the food back over to Malfoy's side of the desk. I'd eaten almost all of it. 

"Potter, I- What's that on your hand?" the blonde boy gasped, gently taking my hand in his own. I wasn't even focused on what he just asked me, but rather the fact that he was holding my hand. His thumb ran soft circles around the engraved words, mumbling something. "Did you do this to yourself?" he said, looking me in the eyes. 

"God, no! I-I..." There wasn't a point in lying, it wouldn't work anyway, he was smart. "Umbridge used a blood quill on me, during yesterday's detention." An unreadable emotion flashed over his face. Anger? But I blinked and it was gone. 

"Potter. That's illegal! You need to report her. That's s-"

"No, I don't want to report her, Malfoy." I said, sliding my hand out of his firm grip. I began to write down the ingredients of the potion. The memory potion. Lord, what was Malfoy going to think of me? I was so weak. How could I have let this happen to me. I was twelve, I should have stopped it. But I didn't. Tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill, but I didn't let them. For once, I decided that I was going to be strong. Because that's what I had to be. 

\---

This chapter was slightly longer. What do we think? Correct any mistakes I've made! Comments are appreciated.


	4. THREE

Draco's POV

"Okay, Potter. Powdered Moonstone." I said, making a grabbing motion. 

"Malfoy...?" the smaller boy asked, rather nervously. I could feel myself softening as I turned to look at him.

"Mhmm?" 

"Do you mind...well, you don't have to, but, if you feel okay with it, I'm not forcing you to, but do you think that maybe now that we're partners....you could call me Harry?" he asked, voice wavering, as if I was going to shout 'no' at him. I smiled to myself. I'd literally been waiting five years to call him Harry out loud. 

"Of course." I tried not to sound too excited, which worked as Harry just smiled softly.

"If you want, I don't have to but only if you want me to, obviously because I'm not you, but maybe I could call you Draco? I don't have to of cou-" I cut the rambling boy off.

"Draco is good." 

"Okay....Draco." he said, giggling. God, the sound was like music to my ears. I don't think I've heard him laugh in three years. The way he said my name made me shiver. It was so smooth. I wanted to hear him screa-

"Draco! Here's the powdered moonstone." he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I could already tell that I was blushing. I muttered a thanks before tipping a teaspoon of it into the bubbling cauldron. The once purple liquid turned an angry red, while it swirled around, before setting itself down. I grabbed two small vials, and carefully filled them to the line. Corking them, I slid one over to Harry. 

"Who's going first?" I asked, twirling the glass bottle in my fingers. The boy shrunk into his shoulders, rubbing his palms against his robes. I'd seen him do that a lot. It was just a habit of his. "Look, I'm sure it'll be okay. If you don't want me to tell anyone about what I see, I won't." I promised, holding out my hand. He took it gratefully, and we shook on it. Taking a deep breath, I took one look at Harry, squeezed his hand, and downed the liquid. 

"I think we made it wro-" My mind was transported. 

[Three years ago, at the Dursley's. The potion is in Harry's POV]

I walked down the stairs tucking my hand-me-down shirt into my school trousers. Oh, how I missed Hogwarts. 

"Potter! Get down here now, you filthy boy!" I heard my Uncle Vernon screech. I scrunched my eyes shut, nervously awaiting the punishment. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked, holding up my wand. My eyes widened. My wand was the most important thing to me. I was going back to school and it was only my second year! How could I let something happen to it? 

"Uncle Vernon, I didn't mean to leave it there. I'll take it fro-" Something cold hit me across my cheek, hard. I ran my fingers over my burning face, hissing at the pain. 

SNAP!

Uncle Vernon had snapped my wand into two pieces. My eyes watered, and I reached out to grab them, as my Aunt shoved me onto the chair in the corner of the room. Tears ran down my cheeks. How could I be this irresponsible? Could I even get a replacement? If I couldn't maybe I would get expelled! I don't want to live here! I hate my family! The room started to heat up, as the fire raged in front of me. A large metal stick was held up in front of my face, and I knew what was going to happen. 

Branding. I'd been threatened with it, but...I didn't think it was actually going to happen.

The stick was heated until it was white hot, and pressed into my stomach. The pain seared through my body, causing me to cry out in pain. I clamped my hand over my mouth, as I knew that the more noise I made, the more I'd get hurt. The hot rod was pressed into my once perfect skin. I got up out of the seat, and limped up the stairs. The mirror that was messily nailed to the bedroom door was there. I looked at my body. The scar was deep. I gently scratched it, which was a huge mistake. Blood oozed out of the lines that lay on my skin. I scrambled to clean it up. I couldn't get blood on the carpet again. The more I moved, the worse the pain got. I quickly bound the scars, layer after layer, not caring about whether it hurt or not. I needed to make sure the room stayed clean. My vision blurred, and I collapsed onto the mattress. 

I snapped back to reality, taking in massive gulps of air. I was in complete and utter shock. How could someone do that to a child?! To anyone? This happened to Harry, while he was attending Hogwarts? Merlin, I had no words. I slowly titled my head to see the small boy craning his neck up at me, chewing on his fingernail. Tears filled his eyes, and spilled down his porcelain cheeks. 

"C-can I hug you?" I asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded frantically, throwing his slender arms around my shoulders. I let my arms find his waist, gripping it protectively. The boy clinging to me was so small that he was lifted off the ground. He let go, and looked at me with a heartbroken expression on his face. "Harry." I forced him to look at me. "Have you told anyone about this?" I questioned, making sure no one else was listening to us. 

"Only Neville and Ron." 

"Not Granger?" I said, tilting my head

"No. She'd go and tell someone, I know her." he stated warily. I shook my head yes. "Draco?" 

"Yes?"

"You're a really good hugger." I flushed at those words. Coming from Harry Potter! I felt like I was going to explode. I collected myself, before turning to him.

"Thank you," and before I could stop myself, I said something else. "you're very small." I rushed out, scrunching my face at my idiocy afterwards. He blushed, and hit my arm playfully, while giggling. I could listen to that sound all bloody day. 

"Hey, Draco? You have to promise not to tell anyone about what you saw." his eyes looked desperate. "Please. I'm begging you." 

"I won't, I promise." Harry gave me a smile, before telling me that he was going to take his dose of the potion. I watched him drink the whole thing, before closing his eyes, and falling into an almost...trance? 

[Draco's POV, his worst memory. Set when Draco was seven.]

I sat on the garden chair, drawing my picture. It was a dragon, like the one outside Mummy and Daddy's bank. I coloured in the scales, when I heard a shout from inside. It sounded like Granddad. I got up, and pushed the door open. A man with no nose was staring at my Granddad. 

"Crucio!" the man shouted. A very bright red light appeared, and when it was gone, Granddad was on the floor. He was moving about a lot. I didn't know what was happening. I gasped, when he stopped moving. What happened to Granddad? As soon as I touched his body, another red flash was in front of me, and my whole body hurt. It felt like I was on fire. The man used his wand to hurt me. 

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he gasped very quietly. 

"Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on you when you were seven?" I nodded and smiled grimly, not particularly wanting to remember it. "That's awful, Ma-Draco, I'm so sorry." 

"It's nothing compared to what you went through." I said. "Hey...do you maybe, wanna be friends?" I asked gingerly, making sure not to scare him off.

"I'd love to be friends." he told me. I nodded, and sat down to write up the method. The boy I'd had a crush on for five years, had agreed to be friends with me. The boy I'd bullied for five years had agreed to be friends with me. That sounds strange, now that I think about it.

"Harry, why did you agree to be friends with me? I mean, you hated me last year, what's diffe-"

"I never hated you. I just didn't know what to do when you would bully me, so I did the only smart thing. I bullied you back." he laughed, shaking his head at me. I grinned to myself. That sounded awfully nice coming from him of all people. Even if Harry himself didn't hate me, I knew for a fact that Weasel-bee and his Granger did. I was nothing but horrible to the pair of them. I winced slightly, knowing that they wouldn't approve of us being friends. 

The rest of that lesson consisted of us exchanging small talk. It wasn't much, but it was nice, for me. 

Blaise's POV

Bloody hell. Neville. He was staring at the cauldron so intently, with such concentration, it made me want to pin him down to the goddamn desk. I cleared my throat, trying to look anywhere but his face. My eyes landed on Draco, who was giving me the most evil smirk. 

"Ask him to shag!" he mouthed, making suggestive actions with his fingers. I choked on my own spit, coughing violently. The boy next to me looked worried, and thumped me on the back a few times. Looking him in the eyes for the first time, I think, ever, I licked my lips ever so gently, and spoke up.

"Thanks." I told him smoothly, taking his hand off my back and placing it back on the book. Me being me, I had to tease him. I winked at the flushed boy, before glancing at my best friend and cheering silently. He smiled fondly. 

\---

Just thought I'd say that Pansmione is not a ship in this book. I personally love Pansmione, but it doesn't fit in with the story line. Correct any errors I've made. Comments are appreciated.


	5. FOUR

Draco's POV

Merlin, even after Potions, all I could think about is what Harry experienced when he was just twelve. No one should have to go through something that awful, no matter what age. I know Harry said not to tell anyone, but how could I not? I wasn't going to tell my friends, that wouldn't be right. Maybe...Dumbledore? No. How could I let the poor boy go back to that house every Christmas and summer, and allow him to endure abuse like that? As soon as I thought about it properly, I realised who I needed to tell. My godfather. He may not seem like it, but he really was a caring man. 

I got up from my seat in the common room, and strutted out out of the portrait. I heard my friends call my name repeatedly, however I just ignored them. They couldn't know where I was going. It was only 8pm, I assumed Severus would be in his classroom. Knocking gently, I heard a voice telling me to enter. 

"Draco." He drawled, not looking up from the stack of papers he was putting grades to. 

"Severus. I need to talk to you about something." I stated, strutting up to his desk. 

"Yes?" 

"So today, in class, I took the memory potion, and I experienced Ha-" I cleared my throat. "Potter's, worst memory." He simply nodded, gesturing for me to go on. "It was of him getting abused. They wer-"

"Abused?" he said, head snapping up to look me in the eyes. I nodded sadly, wiping my palms together. "Okay. In what way?"

"They were...branding him. With a piece of metal." His eyes went dark, and a mix of emotions were displayed on his face. I don't think I'd really ever seen him show emotion. It must mean a lot to him. "But, I promised Potter I wouldn't tell anyone." My godfather nodded grimly, gritting his teeth. 

"Thank you for letting me know, Draco." I acknowledged him before heading back to the dorms. As the portrait swung open, I heard very familiar screams, and I knew immediately what was happening. They were playing Never Have I Ever, again. It seemed to be a classic Slytherin game. Oh Merlin, tonight was going to be fun. 

Third Person POV - Slytherin Common Room

"Okay, okay. My go!" Pansy yelled, giggling childishly. "Never have I ever...done it in the school bathrooms!" she squealed, earning a giggle from the other four girls. One finger went down, which unsurprisingly, belonged to none other than Blaise Zabini. Draco rolled his eyes in jest which earned him a shove. "Draco, your go." 

"Okay..." he said reluctantly, racking his brains trying to think of a question. "Never have I ever...had a wank to the thought of Longbottom." Blaise's eyes went wide, and Draco gave him a large grin. His finger went down, and Crabbe's fat jaw dropped to the ground. 

"You're gay?!" he asked incredulously, looking at everyone in the room. Everyone else shrugged and laughed it off. 

"Is that a problem?" the platinum haired boy asked, sticking up for his friend. Crabbe quickly shook his head, sinking back into his chair. "Good. S'what I thought." he mumbled. The questions carried on, until someone asked a question that caught Draco out. Only he, Blaise and Pansy knew about his not-so-little crush on Potter. Not for long.

"Hmm...Never have I ever, had a wank to the thought of...Potter." Blaise said the name with a playfully evil tone to his voice. Draco put his finger down, without hesitation. He stuck his tongue out at the boy next to him, laughing. 

"You're g-" Pansy shot him a death glare, along with her middle finger. "Never mind." he grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"So now that we know Draco and Blaise like boys...anyone else have anything to confess?" Millie piped up, looking at everyone with a suggestive expression on her face. 

"IhadsexwithLunaLovegood!" Theo said, slapping a hand over his mouth. Everyone gaped at him. 

"That blonde fourth year chick from Ravenclaw?" Goyle asked, tilting his head. Theo nodded, pressing his hands against his burning cheeks. Draco wolf whistled loudly, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Blaise walked over to him, slapping the embarrassed boy on the back. 

"Well done, mate!"

"It was really good, she wa-"

"No! We don't want to hear about it!" Pansy screeched, covering her ears. Everyone agreed rather wholeheartedly.

Third Person POV - Gryffindor Common Room

"I dare you to...kiss the most attractive person in this room. Only if they say yes." Neville said. Dean stood up, and walked around the circle of Gryffindors, before looking his best friend in the eyes. Seamus grinned mischievously, before grabbing Dean's shirt and pulling him on top of his own body. Everyone else in the room averted their eyes, trying not to look anywhere but the two boys. They parted, looking at each other, breathless, before bursting out into fits of laughter. The entire circle started giggling. Their games of truth or dare always ended up like this. 

"Okay. My go." Lavender said, locking eyes with Harry. He covered his face, before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." he told the smiling girl.

"Who was your first kiss?" Harry went a deep shade of crimson, rubbing his hands on his pyjamas. 

"I, uhh... I haven't kissed anyone before." he said shyly, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Now that, sent the entire room into chaos. Shouts of surprise overlapped ones of mockery and sympathy.

"Who volunteers to be Harry's first kiss?!" Seamus shouted.

"I'll do it." A voice from beside Harry said, coming from none other than his own best friend. They both shrugged. "We're just friends anyway. Doesn't matter." the ginger boy said, before crashing his own lips into Harry's. This time, the people in the room didn't look away. They stared at the two boys. It was fascinating to see people care so little about sexuality or gender, to Hermione. She never fully understood gay people. It's not that she had anything against them, it was just that she'd never comprehended attraction to the same gender. She scrunched her nose as her friends pulled away from one another. 

"That was interesting," Harry said, wiping his mouth. "not bad, but not exactly amazing, either." Ron nodded, sitting back down on his beanbag. Both games, in both common rooms, carried on, late into the night. They were full of adrenaline and laughter. 

\---

Three weeks passed, and Harry and Draco stayed acquaintances. I don't think friends was the right word for it, as they only really spoke during potions. The odd 'hi' when they passed each other in the halls, or a smile when Harry turned around in Divination. But that was until Hogsmeade rolled around. Everyone kitted up, mittens, coats and hats. All the students chattered excitedly, Hogsmeade was their favourite part of the month. Harry, Ron and Hermione all stood together, shivering. 

"I think I'm going to buy Sirius a gift." Harry said, blowing on his gloveless hands to warm them.

"I think that's a lovely idea, Harry." Hermione said with a smile. Professor McGonagall's voice sounded through the courtyard. Once she was done, they all traipsed over to Hogsmeade, running in and out of their favourite shops. Ron insisted on visiting Honeydukes first, because he was 'in desperate need' of chocolate. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at each other, before stepping into the sweet smelling shop. 

After spending ten minutes in the shop, Harry let his friends know he was going to find a gift for Sirius. Walking into Dervish and Banges, he glanced around the shop. A certain blonde headed boy caught his eye, standing with Zabini, as usual. A dog shaped item caught Harry's eyes, and he headed over to look at it. Blaise was very quick to notice the green eyed boy's presence, and he alerted his friend of it. Draco's heart started to beat quicker, just like every time he had an encounter with him. 

"Draco!" Harry said, giving him a small smile. 

"Hey, Harry." he replied smoothly, turning to face him. "What're you buying?" He mumbled something about a gift for his godfather.

Draco's POV

Who was his godfather again? Oh, Sirius. I don't know much about the man, but Harry seems to be fond of him. He was holding a glass figure in the shape of a dog. I believe Sirius is an animagus, and he takes the form of a black dog. That's a nice gesture. Harry picked the figure up very carefully, and set it down on the counter. Paying, he asked me and Blaise a question.

"Buying gifts?" he questioned, taking the wrapped glass and placing it into his bag. 

"Yeah, for my mother and father." I said, Blaise nodding. The three of us walked out of the shop together, earning some strange stares from our classmates. We talked for a while, before Harry met up with his friends. 

"What are you doing with Malfoy, Harry?" Granger asked, eyes narrowing at the sight of me and my friend.

"We're friends!" he told her happily, smiling at me. That made my heart flutter. He wasn't ashamed of me. 

"...You are?" Weasel-bee piped up, appearing from behind Granger with an armful of sweets. He nodded, taking mine and Blaise's arms, and dragging us along with his friends. I saw them exchange a confused look. Blaise looked at me, and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Fuck you." I mouthed, sticking my tongue out. We ended up back at school, where he told us to meet him in the Room of Requirement? I frowned at that, which is when he explained to me it was a hidden room on the seventh floor. 

"Bring your friends, I don't mind." he said, before heading back to their dorms. 

\--- 

I have a very good idea for the next chapter not even gonna lie. Correct any mistakes I've made and comment suggestions of how I can improve this chapter. Comments are appreciated.


	6. FIVE

Draco's POV

Knocking on the large double doors, I was sure we were in the wrong place. Just as I was about to turn around, Weasel-bee opened the doors, with a grim expression on his face. 

"Can't believe Harry asked the Slytherins to come." he grumbled to Granger, who tutted disapprovingly. 

"Don't be so obtuse, Ronald!" she scolded, scowling at the boy. The five of us filed in, to see two, four, six Gryffindors sitting on sofas, chatting. As soon as they caught sight of us, their expressions darkened, and one of them even gripped their wands in their hands, ready to defend themselves.

"Don't look so scared, we're not here to attack you, bloody hell." Pansy said, rolling her eyes. She took a seat next to Granger, as they were potions partners and they seemed to be acquainted with one another. From then, we all sat next to each other. Half of the circle was Slytherins, the other half Gryffindor. Longbottom and Granger looked slightly uncomfortable as their differently housed classmates stared one another down. 

"Okay so, in Gryffindor we always play truth or dare, and seeing as myself and a few others have made friends in Slytherin, I came up with the idea to play with you lot." Harry said. Some of the Gryffindors snarled at me. Fair enough, my father is a death eater. "Here are the rules. Sexual dares can only go ahead with consent, obviously. If someone is uncomfortable with a question, they don't have to answer it." 

"Wheres the fun in that!" Theo yelled, earning shouts of agreement from some of my dorm mates. 

"In what? Consent? It's not fun, its the bloody law." Harry sneered, causing him to nod his head and sit back down. I was surprised, I'd never seen Harry get angry with someone other than me before. 

"Ok, I'll go first." Granger announced. "Parkinson. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Most attractive in this room, right now?" 

"Theo." she said lamely, looking at her nails. "Longbottom. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." 

"Kiss Blaise." she said, smiling wickedly at me. He looked like he was about to refuse, when he caught Blaise's eye. He winked at Longbottom, and that did it for him. They crashed their lips together, while the entire room watched. Blaise held the smaller boys face protectively, while his arms fell around the others neck. They pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other. Suddenly, the entire room went up in cheers and whoops. They both laughed, and returned to their seats. The questions carried on, until they circled back round to Longbottom. 

"Okay. Draco, Truth or Dare?" Longbottom asked me, catching me off guard. 

"Truth." 

"How many people have you kissed?" I began counting the people on my fingers. 

"Seven." I said, earning a few shocked stares. "Harry, Truth or Dare?" 

"Uh...Truth." 

"Who was your first kiss?" Suddenly, everyone sitting opposite us looked awkward. 

"Uh...It was Ron." Weasel-bee?! He kissed...he kissed another guy. Did he like him? Or not. Maybe it was just a joke. But why would he let Ron take his first kiss away as a joke? Harry seemed like a sentimental person to me. Oh, Merlin. How stupid was I to think I could ever get with someone like Harry? Of course he liked Weasel. They were perfect for each other. "Kay, I guess it's my go. Nott, Truth or Dare?" 

"I'll go with dare." 

"Dare you to-" Before he could finish, a shrill voice sounded from outside the room, belonging to none other than Umbridge. Immediately, I looked over at Harry, who was filing everyone out of another set of double doors. I followed closely, and shut the door quietly as I saw Umbridge and Filch enter the room. 

"Okay. Are we going back to dorms?" Pansy asked. The rest of us shrugged, wanting someone else to give a suggestion. 

"We could just go back to our common room?" Longbottom suggested. Everyone looked at him like he was insane. 

"Neville, that's against the rules!" Granger whispered, hitting her friend lightly. Harry and Weasel-bee looked at each other, snickering. We bid each other goodbye, some more reluctantly than others.

Harry's POV

Flopping onto my bed, I smiled to myself. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Playing that game with Draco and his friends was the most fun I'd had in a long time. Slytherins were actually nice people. But what confused me, was that Draco had kissed seven people! Seven! I only had my first kiss a month ago! Well, it did make sense. He was attractive, with his messy blonde hair. I loved it when he left it out. His eyes were almost hypnotizing. They were such a beautiful silver colour, and his smile. Merlin, his smile. It made him seem one hundred times more attractive, and that's a lot of attractive for someone who's already crazy hot. Oh man, I-

Was I describing Draco Malfoy as hot? Oh Merlin, what was with me?

"You alright there mate?" Ron asked, throwing a pillow at me. It hit me in the face, catching me off guard. I muttered an 'ow', before walking over to his bed. 

"Do you like 'Mione?" I questioned absentmindedly, cleaning my glasses. I looked up at my best friend, only to see him blushing furiously. 

"Maybe." 

"I think she likes you too." 

"Bloody hell, Harry. How could someone like Hermione be attracted to someone like me?" I chuckled, shaking my head at the oblivious boy. Hermione basically spent half her time doting over Ron. She stared at him in class, but he didn't notice. Personally, I've always liked them together. They balance each other out, almost. 

"Well, good luck with her. I'm not very good at girls. I'm taking a shower." He nodded, climbing under the freshly made sheets, filling the room with snores. Taking my robes and shirt off, I stepped into the shower, and began to wash my hair. The flowery scented shampoo ran down the drain, as I carefully rinsed it. Showering was my least favourite part of the day. Why? Because I had to look at my body. My disgusting, scarred body. Why couldn't it be normal? Why couldn't I be normal? Tears streamed down my face, getting washed away with the powerful stream of water. Pathetic. That's what I was. My body was full of scars of my own failure. The words carved into my hand and on my stomach.

Sighing in relief, I hastily pulled my shirt over my stomach. It was a large shirt from my father's wardrobe. Sirius gave it to me shortly after I met him. I've been told my dad was a tall man, 6'1 or 6'2. Clearly I took after my mother with my height. I slipped into the newly made bed, sleep overtaking me not long after. 

\---

This is a little shorter. I didn't want to squish it all into one chapter, so I decided to split it! Correct any mistakes I've made. Comments are appreciated.


	7. SIX

Snape's POV

It had been two months since Draco told me about the Dursleys, and what they did to Potter. I was never a fan of the boy, or his father. But abuse is something I don't stand for, as my childhood was very similar to that of Potter's. At first, I decided not to say anything to the boy, because he seemed happy. But over the past two weeks, in my classes, I've noticed his concentration levels haven't been great. Not that they were very good anyway. Draco specifically said to not let Potter know that he'd told me. 

"Mr. Potter, please stay behind, I need to speak with you." I drawled, trying not to let my voice give anything away. Granger and Weasley gave him sympathetic looks. "You may leave, Mr. Weasley." He rolled his eyes and walked out. 

"Yes, Professor?" Potter asked, standing in front of my desk. 

"I've been alerted of something that happened in your past, with your muggle Uncle and Aunt. It happened in the summer after first year, if I'm correct?" I said, staring the boy down. His jaw dropped, and his breathing sped up.

"Oh, yeah. That was a one time thing, they don't do that anymore. Well, they haven't done it recently, its oka-" 

"I haven't told anyone else." He breathed a sigh of relief. "But I will need to contact Mr. Black, your godfather."

"Who told you about this?" he questioned, frowning at me.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. You may go back to your dorm now." He looked furious, and I realised that he had put two and two together. As soon as the small boy exited the classroom, angry shouted filled the hallways. 

Harry's POV

"Malfoy." I spat, glaring at him. 

"Are we back to las-" I cut him off with a punch to his face. He clutched his jaw, staring at me in shock. "That's for betraying me, and telling Snape." I sobbed, angrily wiping the tears that were flowing down my face.

"Harry, no! I didn't do it to make you angry!" 

"Shut up! Shut your mouth! You don't get to call me Harry anymore. You're just like the rest of them. I was an idiot to think we could be friends." I said, before turning on my heel and walking away. I heard him shout my name, through choked sobs. I almost turned around, but what he did to me was unbelievable. And here I was, thinking he really wanted to be friends. As I got back to the common room, I felt a prick in my chest. I'd just lost a really good friend. I was still crying, and this time I didn't even bother to hide it from my friends. They called my name, Hermione even trying to grab my hand. I just slapped it away, telling her no.

Once I got to the dorm, I did the only thing that makes me happy. I changed into one of my father's shirts, and cried. Cried my eyes out. I didn't choose to tell Malfoy about it, but I did choose to be his friend. If he planned on doing this to me, he should never have agreed to be friends with me in the first place.

"Hey, mate..." I heard a familiar voice fill the room. As I flipped over, the faces of Neville and Ron were in front of me. "You okay?" he asked, perching himself on the edge of my bed. I shook my head dejectedly, burying my face into the shirt. 

"Malfoy told Snape, about the thing-" the two boys in front of me exchanged shocked glares.

"Bloody hell, Harry. When did you even tell him?" 

"I didn't, it was during Potions. The memory thing." I whispered sadly, bunching the bed sheets in my fist. "Don't you two dare say anything to him, if you were planning on it." I told them.

"But Harr-" 

"No! I've already spoken to him." I said, sinking further into the sheets. 

"Are you sure, Harry?" Neville asked me gently, looking concerned. I nodded and gave them a fake smile before closing my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I loved that they cared enough about me to even consider doing something like that for me, but the last thing I needed was Ron going full rage on Draco. My thoughts consumed me as I fell into a deep sleep. 

\---

I wasn't thinking clearly. What was I doing? I hadn't even gotten dressed, I was still in one of the large t-shirts that barely covered my backside. Maybe I should turn aroun-

"Yes?! You've been knocking for ages!" a female voice told me, rather annoyed. She swung the portrait open. "Potter?" 

"Hi, Pansy." I said sleepily. 

"What are you doing here? It's 2am!" 

"Can you get Malfoy for me?" Her mouth made an 'O' shape, and she skipped inside to get her friend. Thirty seconds later, he appeared, scowling at the girl. Merlin, she was excited for 2am. He stopped when he saw me, and his eyes slowly fell over my body appreciatively. I blushed furiously under his strong gaze, and tried to pull the not-so-large shirt further down my thighs as his eyes raked my body. By the time he was done, Pansy was gone, and it was just the two of us. 

"Harry." he breathed out. 

"Malfoy." I looked at the taller boy with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I've ignored you for nearly a week an-"

"No. I'm sorry. You didn't choose to tell me about it and even after I promised not to tell anyone, I did. I made a mistake. But when I say that I didn't do it to upset you, that's the absolute truth. And I didn't tell any of my friends. Just him. I trusted him to keep your secret. And he did. But I'm sorry." I laughed at that. "What's so funny?" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Just that I don't think I've ever heard you say sorry before." He shoved me jokingly, causing me to trip over. I ended up on the cold tiles of the dungeon floor. 

"Oh Merlin!" he said, offering me a hand to help me up. Giggling softly, I took it and brushed my clothes down. 

"What's with...your outfit?" Draco asked, raising a brow. If it was possible, I flushed a darker shade of red, bunching the material in my fingers.

"It was my fathers. I always sleep in it. It's the only thing I have left of him and my mother, except for the cloak." He nodded in understanding. "I better get back...to my dorm." 

"See you tomorrow, Harry." he bid me goodbye with a small smile. 

Draco's POV

Merlin, Harry looked amazing in that shirt. His thighs, so thick, so- another knock on the fucking portrait interrupted my thoughts. 

"Yes, what the bloody hell do you want?" I huffed, just wanting to get back to my bed. Harry stood outside. 

"Portrait won't open." he mumbled shyly, playing with the little piece of material at the bottom of his shirt. I quirked an eyebrow, asking why he was back here. Obviously, I knew he wanted to sleep here tonight, and obviously I was going to say yes. I just wanted to mess with him. "Um...canistayheretonight?" 

"Here?" He shook his head, ready to walk back to wherever the hell he was going to go. "Merlin, I'm kidding! Of course you can stay here. Theo's in the Ravenclaw dorms tonight, so you can have his bed. I'll change the sheets for you." We tiptoed into the dorms, only to see the other three boys were awake anyway. Blaise gave me a look, making hand actions, to which I only mouthed 'I wish.'

"Hey, Potter!" Blaise said kindly, smiling. Harry mumbled a quiet 'hi' before standing in front of my bed. 

"Is this your bed?" I nodded. "The sheets are so pretty." he gasped, as he gently ran a hand over the silk sheets. Me and the other three boys watched Harry with amused expressions on our faces, not able to hold back giggles as he perched himself on the edge of the bed. He blushed, and quickly got up. 

"Sorry." he muttered, reluctantly letting go of the sheets. 

"No, it's funny. Have you never seen silk sheets before?" I inquired, coming closer to him so that the conversation was just between the two of us.

"No, I've only slept in a bed for four years of my life." 

"What?" I asked incredulously. 

"My Uncle and Aunt made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs up until I was 11." he shrugged, like it was nothing. A cupboard! He slept in a cupboard! That's terrible! I didn't want to make him upset, so I made a joke out of it.

"I bet that's why you're so short, then." He gasped, and whacked me lightly. With a swish of my wand, I changed Theo's old sheets, into a set of new, red ones. Silk, of course, seeing as Harry loved them so much.

"Oh my! They're beautiful!" he exclaimed, running his arms over the sheets. "Thank you, Malfoy!" I frowned at my last name. I'm sure it was just a habit. By now, Crabbe and Goyle had already fallen asleep. Only Harry and Blaise, and I remained awake. As he fell onto the sheets, the shirt rode up his legs, and as hard as I tried to look away, I couldn't tear my eyes away from what was practically in my face. I shook myself out of the trance, and ripped my shirt off, followed by my sweatpants. Climbing into bed, I looked at the raven haired boy next to me, already fast asleep. A smile worked its way onto my face as I too, fell asleep.

\---

Ok so here's why my writing sucks : I was never good at writing or planning a story line so when I used to write fanfiction it was literally just smut- So please bear with me, I'm trying to get better but I know it's bad right now. Correct any mistakes I've made. Comments are appreciated.


	8. SEVEN

Third Person POV

All but one of the boys slept peacefully. Harry's mind wandered, just like every night. The memory of three years ago captured his mind, torturing the boy. He squirmed uncomfortably, sweating through the shirt, and onto the sheets that the blonde boy had conjured. His breathing rapidly increased, getting louder by the second, until he exploded. 

He sat up in the unfamiliar bed, looking around the room. The four Slytherins were asleep, one of them snoring. Harry felt alone. There was no one to comfort him, like when he was in his usual bed. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, as he sat on his knees. The room was cold. His hands felt cold as he blew warm air into them. 

"Harry?" a soft voice asked, making him flinch. "Hey, what's wrong?" the voice asked, as Harry identified him as Draco. He let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't want to talk to Blaise or any of the others right now. 

"Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, Malfoy. I'm fine." his voice wobbled as he said that. 

"Are you crying?" Draco asked the terrified boy, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded gently, pulling the sheets around his naked legs. "Can I sit?" Harry nodded, and smoothed out a bit of the bed for Draco to sit on. 

"You don't have to do this. You can just go back to sleep. You've already given me a bed and new sheets. That's more than enough." Harry told him through choked sobs. The blonde boy softened at the sight of him crying. A bed and new sheets were more than enough? The poor boy didn't know how much he was worth.

When you're mine, I'm gonna treat you like a prince. Draco thought.

"Shh, it's okay, love." he soothed, embracing the smaller boy while running his fingers through his messy hair. The two of them slowly lay down on Harry's bed, wrapping the sheets around each other. Harry's face rested against the crook of Draco's neck, as small breaths tickled his skin. 

\---

The two boys woke up in each others arms, limbs tangled. Draco was the first one to wake up, having to check twice before realising it really was Harry Potter who was holding his waist tightly. He felt his face heating up as Blaise gave him a suggestive smile from across the room. Trying not to wake the peaceful boy, he slipped out of the embrace, rather reluctantly. 

"Did you two shag?" Blaise asked, yawning. 

"No, you prick." Draco said, rolling his eyes. He stepped into the shower, stripping his clothes. Last night slowly came back to him. Harry had a nightmare. He wasn't calling him Draco anymore, though. He supposed it was because he'd been ignored for nearly a week. As he ran the apple scented shampoo through his hair, he let himself relax. The warm water ran down his chiseled shoulders and his toned stomach. 

As Draco headed over to his bed, Harry bundled his clothes in his arms and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. 

"Hey, Harry, why don't you just get dressed out here?" Blaise asked him. 

"Oh, um...I don't really want to." he said quietly. 

"Oh, yeah. That." Now that, was a huge mistake. Harry looked straight at the blonde boy who looked scared. His eyes were filled with fury. As quick as possible, he got dressed and stormed out of the Slytherin sleeping quarters. Draco tried to follow him. 

"Don't try it Malfoy. You lied to me! You bloody lied to me! Not once, but twice! I'm done with your bullshit. We are not friends anymore." he snarled, racing back to his dorms. As the smaller boy reached the portrait, tears were freely flowing down his face. He couldn't comprehend why Malfoy would lie to him like that. He trusted Malfoy to keep his secret and he didn't. I forgave him, and he told someone else!" He assumed the rest of the Gryfindors were at breakfast, so he reluctantly traipsed down to the Great Hall. Taking his usual seat at the table, he was immediately bombarded with questions from his friends.

"Where were you?" 

"Did Malfoy do something?"

"Are you crying?" 

"No, I felt ill and I spent the night in the hospital wing." he told them casually. Hermione and Ron exchanged questioning glances before deciding to believe his lie. All of a sudden, Umbridge's voice echoed through the hall.

"Attention students! With permission from the Ministry, I have been told that I am now able to put up Educational Decrees! These are rules that must be followed by all students, with no exceptions. The first one will be put up on the wall outside the Great Hall. It states that all students must sleep in their own dormitories, every night, unless sleeping in the hospital wing. I will be keeping track of who sleeps in the hospital wing from tonight. That's all!" the woman screeched, getting down from the platform. There was a hum of disagreement from the hall, as it wasn't uncommon for wizards and witches from rival houses to be involved. One by one, the boys and girls exited the Great Hall to take a look at the poster that had been put up.

One by one, the boys and girls exited the Great Hall to take a look at the poster that had been put up  
Theo let out a sigh of disappointment. That meant he couldn't visit his girlfriend any longer. His friends smiled sympathetically. Draco also felt a pang in his chest. But why? It's not like he and Harry were even friends now, let alone romantically involved. He tried so hard to pin the blame on Blaise when really, he knew that he'd messed up. He told Snape, when Harry said not to. Draco only told Blaise about it, because he didn't think Harry still wanted to be friends, not to spite the already distressed boy. Merlin, what had he done?

\---

Harry's mind was a mess. His emotions were unreadable by his friends and even himself. He thought he'd made a friend. He felt like he'd not only lost a friend, but a bit of himself with him. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco was a good friend, if you put aside what he did. He cared about Harry, he was funny, he was attractive. In fact, Harry spent a large portion of his time thinking about the silver eyed boy. Whether it be about Potions class with him, or what he looked like naked. Over the course of the past few weeks, even as Harry hadn't been speaking to Draco, he'd come to terms with the fact that he liked him. Harry didn't know what he was. Gay, bisexual, pansexual, demisexual. But he knew one thing, and that was; he was attracted to Draco Malfoy. One thing he did not know, however, was that the boy who he spent most of his time thinking about, also liked him. To an outsider, their chemistry was very obvious. That's why Pansy and Blaise always joked about it. But it seemed the two boys were oblivious to the sexual tension. 

Five years ago, Harry would never have thought that a boy like Draco would catch his attention, or any boy, for that matter. Since the beginning of fifth year, his opinion of the renowned Slytherin had drastically changed. In fact, it wasn't just Draco. The rest of the Slytherin house proved themselves to be just as kind and caring. Harry felt the same pang in his chest as Draco, when he came to the realisation that he didn't get to laugh with the boy in Potions anymore, and he didn't get to play truth or dare with the group of Slytherins. He wasn't going to ask Draco to be friends again. He would have to come to Harry. But not before apologising. Interrupting Harry's deep train of thought, Hermione walked up beside him.

"Hey, Harry. I noticed you didn't eat breakfast." she said gently. She was right. Harry didn't eat breakfast. 

Maybe it was because Dr-

He brushed that thought away before he could even think the rest of it. He wasn't dependent on someone, that's childish. He was probably just upset, but, Hermione couldn't know that. 

"Oh, I'll just eat later!" he said cheerfully, successfully fooling the frizzy haired girl. She smiled gratefully, and led him to their DADA class. Harry didn't pay a single bit of attention to Umbridge in the class. Her shrill voice and tiny pink shoes that went click-clack wherever she went, sent Harry into a trance. He started to think about his Uncle Sirius and Remus. They recently moved into a new place, claiming 12 Grimmauld Place held too many memories. Nonetheless, Harry still thought it was becau-

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge screeched, practically in the poor boy's ear. "Paying attention is required in my class, if you want to learn anything!" 

"It's not like I could learn anything from you, anyway." he muttered under his breath quietly. But unfortunately, not quietly enough.

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" she announced, flicking his Ministry approved book open to the correct page. His, along with Hermione and Draco's hearts almost stopped. The three of them knew what that meant. Blood quill. Undoubtedly, she was going to make him do more than last time. Double, possibly even triple. Harry's slender finger ran over the old, now healed scars. A faint red outline stayed on his hand. "My office, 8pm." He nodded grimly. 

\---

His entire hand was covered in blood. One thousand lines. The thick, crimson liquid ran freely down his hand and onto the cold tiles of the floor, leaving a trail wherever he limped. He desperately tried to make it back to his dorm, using one hand to support the weight of his body. All of a sudden, his vision blurred and his fell to the ground with a loud thump.

\---

Professor Snape was doing nightly rounds, making sure students were in bed, when he came across Harry Potter. Obviously, his first thought was that he was drunk. He'd seen it before; students brewing and conjuring bottles of alcohol. It's not like he hadn't had any fun when he was younger. However, as his wand illuminated his unconscious body, he caught sight of his hand, and the pool of blood that it lay in. Self injury was the first thought that came to Snape's mind. 

"Scourgify." he whispered, and the blood faded away, revealing a nasty cut.

'I must pay attention' was scrawled across his hand in writing that Snape immediately recognized as Harry's own. It didn't take the man long to realise what had happened. In his fourteen years of teaching, he'd never seen a student marked with a blood quill. Suddenly, Umbridge comes along and this happens. Oh, Merlin, she was done for. Snape lifted the boy into his arms, surprised at how light he was. 

"Poppy!" he called, as the woman rushed to meet him. She gasped as he set Harry down on one of the beds. 

"Merlin, what happened to the poor boy?" she exclaimed, while tightly binding his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Umbridge. Blood quill." he said grimly. Pomfrey's expression said it all. She'd treated wounds like this before, but not to this extent. What sort of teacher would do this to a mere fifteen year old boy? It was illegal, no doubt. However, the special thing about the blood quill, was that it had a memory. It held a small amount of blood from its victims, meaning that tracing it back to Umbridge would be no problem. "Treat him well, Poppy. He's been through a lot." The tall man said, almost smiling. Pomfrey nodded and lay a blanket over Harry.

\---

Harry's eyes flickered open, struggling to adjust to the harsh lighting of the hospital wing. As he became aware of his surroundings, he sat up abruptly, and lifted his hand to take a better look at it. The bindings were clean and it wasn't bleeding anymore, but Harry could not recall how he got here or what happened last night. A sweet voice filled the room.

"Hi, dear. You're up." Madam Pomfrey said, taking a seat beside the boy. "I assume you remember what happened to your hand. Now, dear. I noticed that you have another scar from that wretched quill. How many times has it happened?"

"That was only the second time, promise." he said truthfully. She gave him a sympathetic smile and told him she was going to get some medicine. As she strode off, he called her name.

"Madam Pomfrey!" 

"Yes, dear?"

"Who brought me here?" he questioned, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Professor Snape." Harry was gobsmacked, to say the least. Snape had brought him here? It was probably just pity after Draco had told him. The green-eyed boy's mouth contorted into a snarl. Draco. He hadn't even bothered to say sorry. Pathetic. 

As if by magic, note the pun, a black owl belonging to none other than Sirius Black came flying in through the open window. Harry smiled, scratching her between the ears. He untangled the note and began to read.

My dear Harry, 

Your Uncle Remus and I have been informed of something that happened in your past, with the Dursleys. Severus Snape owled the both of us. We can't do anything about it, but we can get your legal guardians changed from them, to the two of us. That's only if you want, of course. We'd love to have you as our son. How are you doing? How's potions going? I know you struggle with that. Moony and I can always help, we were smart. 

Hello Harry! This is Remus writing. (Obviously, my handwriting is much nicer.) I heard you got stuck with Umbridge for Defense Against the Dark Arts. How's that going? Again, if you need any help with that, I'm happy to assist you. I hope you're keeping well. Pads and I have decided to get a cat. It's mainly because he wants to chase it around the house, but he insists that it's not. Make sure to let us know if anything is wrong. 

Lots of love,

Moony and Padfoot. x 

P.S : We've contacted your headmaster and you're coming to stay with us for next week.

Harry loved his uncles like they were his parents, because they basically were. Apart from the Weasleys, they were the only people to show him maternal love. They were perfect together. They balanced each other out, like Hermione and Ron. He smiled brightly at the letter; they always cheered him up. He couldn't wait to see the two of them. The last time they met was nearly two years ago, and he missed them dearly. Lifting his hand to write back, Pomfrey re-entered the room. 

"You're okay to go back to your classes now. I'll change your bandages and let you get to breakfast." 

It's okay, he'd write them back later.

\---

Hi! This one is 2.5k words which is kinda a lot for me :3. Correct any mistakes I've made. Comments are appreciated.


	9. EIGHT

Third Person POV

"And don't think you can get away with owling people unnoticed, because all letters will be monitored from now on." she smiled sweetly. 

Shit. Harry thought. How was he going to mail Sirius without it getting confiscated?

The three of them went to look at the horrific sign that had been nailed next to the first one. 

All mail  
All mail. That was a complete invasion of privacy! The students were furious. How dare she go through their private property? They stormed off in different directions to their classes, each of them planning ways to sneak letters out. The fifth years had potions first. Harry couldn't be less excited. 

Entering the classroom, he burned holes into the back of Draco's head with the amount of fury his eyes held. Harry walked over to their shared desk, making it very obvious that he was annoyed. 

"Hey." Draco tried, looking at Harry. He didn't even get so much as a glance. 

"Today, we'll be brewing Amortentia. It is the most powerful love potion to exist. When you smell it, you smell what attracts you most." Snape drawled, scratching the method and ingredients onto the board. 

AMORTENTIA - INGREDIENTS

\- Ashwinder egg

\- Rose thorns x4

\- Peppermint oil

\- Mother of pearl

\- Moonstone

The two boys chopped, cut and collected their ingredients in a deathly silence, only speaking when it came to needing something. As the last ingredient, moonstone was dropped into the cauldron, it turned the light pink color that was desired. To Harry, the entire room began to smell like apples, and cologne. A certain blonde boy's cologne. Meanwhile, Draco was smelling treacle tart and vanilla. More specifically, Harry. 

"Ok. What do you smell?" 

"Oh! Uh...Apples." Draco lied quickly, cheeks gaining a pink tint to them. "You?" 

"Vanilla." The deafening silence returned. Draco sighed in defeat, maybe he should just stop trying.

\---

Without each other, the two boys felt lost. They felt alone. They completed each other just as Remus and Sirius did. They didn't know it yet, but they needed one another to survive.

\---

"Potter, stay behind." Professor Snape called just as Harry was leaving with his friends. "It's come to my attention that Professor Umbridge is tracking letters." he drawled. 

"Yes, sir." 

"I know you want to write back to your Uncle. It seems...odd coming from me, as I've never...been too fond of you, or your father. Or his friends. However, I know that you've been excused from school next week, so it's necessary for you to inform them that you'll be coming." Harry was absolutely shocked. First Snape took him to Pomfrey, now this? What was with him? "Umbridge is not tracking Professors letters. Yet. You may send your letter through me."

"Oh! Thank you, sir! ....All due respect, why are you suddenly being so nice to me? As you even said yourself, you were never fond of me." 

"I've realised that as much as you seem like him, you're not your father. You may leave now, Potter." Harry grinned widely, thanking Snape. "Give me your letter by 8pm today." 

"Yes, sir!" he yelled, sprinting to the Gryffindor common room. The smiling faces of Hermione and Ron greeted him, immediately asking what Snape wanted.

"He's sending a letter to Sirius from me because Umbridge won't allow me to send one and I'm going to stay with Pads next week!" he exclaimed, still extremely happy. 

"That's great, Harry." Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron wholeheartedly agreed, smiling at his best mate. "How long are you going to stay with them?" 

"I think until Saturday." The three of them nodded, before diving deep into conversation. The three of them hadn't been spending much time together recently, because of Draco, and Umbridge and all the distractions. Harry had thoroughly missed his his idiotic best friend. They talked, and talked and talked, until the dinner bell rang. 7pm. 

Fuck, Harry still needed to write his letter. 

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, he raced to the Great Hall along with his friends, and began to write as soon as he sat down.

To Padfoot n Moony,

I'm okay. I promise. That thing happened three years ago. I'm sending this through Professor Snape. Yes, I am aware that the three of you despise each other, but he offered, and it was very kind. I'll get to yours by the floo network. I'm glad you two are happy. Also, Remus, your handwriting is very nice. (Sirius, yours needs some work :). I have something I want to talk to both of you about, but it might come as a surprise. I have like, ten minutes to finish this letter and get it to Professor in time, so I'll wrap it up. I hope you're well, I'll see both of you very soon anyway. Don't send a letter back. 

Love, 

Harry x 

He glanced at the clock, and seeing that it read 7:55, he slipped into Snape's classroom. The man was waiting by his desk.

"Potter. Give it to me." he said. Harry handed him the short letter. 

"You can read it if you want, I don't mind." Snape shook his head no. He didn't want to invade the boy's privacy, as that was what he was trying to avoid. He let Sirius' owl perch on his arm, before trying the letter to her polished claw and letting her fly back to the man. 

"Thank you, sir." he said, in a very genuine and grateful tone. Snape merely nodded, before asking Harry to leave. 

\---

Sunday evening rolled around far too quick. Before he knew it, he was packing his things and hugging his friends. Harry traipsed up to Dumbledore's office, muttering the password. 

"Ah, Harry. I was wondering when you'd arrive." A familiar, calming voice sounded through the office. 

"Hi, Professor." His fireplace was already set up, with a small pot of floo powder standing next to it. "I guess I should go, then." 

"Yes, you should be off." Dumbledore gave him a warm smile and a pat on the back, before literally watching the boy and his suitcase go up in flames. 

\---

Remus and his husband stood in front of the fireplace, anxiously waiting Harry's arrival. Suddenly, the fireplace lit up green, and Sirius' godson stood before him. His face broke into a wide smile, and he crashed into the taller men, embracing them lovingly. More than willingly, they hugged the boy back, tears already running down Sirius' face. 

"Harry, my dear." he whispered into Harry's hair. The three of them stayed like that for a long time.

"We've missed you." Remus followed up, pulling back to see Harry and Sirius' tear stained faces. 

"I've missed you too," he said, looking between the men. "too much." The three of them broke apart and headed into the living room.

"Sorry it's small, love. You see it's just the two of us, and we didn't want anything too big." 

Love. That nickname hit Harry like a tonne of bricks. That's what Draco called him. He winced, remembering how he treated the boy in Potions. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus panicked, gently shaking the boy's shoulders. 

"Yes! I'm fine. But I need to talk to both of you." Moony looked at his husband worriedly. "It's nothing bad, promise." They sighed in relief, gesturing for him to sit down. 

"So, I think I might be gay. Or not straight. I don't really know. It's just that I like this boy, and he's really nice, and really hot, and really funny, and really hot. Oh, I just called him hot twice. Anyway, I don't really know. How did you guys...know?" he asked, blushing wildly. Sirius and Remus looked between each other, and shrugged. 

"I knew before Moons. I hooked up with this guy, his name was Niko. Kinda just...knew." Sirius said, earning an angry glare from his husband. "Who's the guy?" 

"Ah..." Harry sort of trailed off, not wanting to tell them. 

"We're not going to care, love." There it was again. Love. 

"It's....Draco." 

"Draco...Draco Malfoy?! Lucius' son! The blonde bitch!" Remus exclaimed, looking around the room, and at Harry. He just nodded and shrugged. Sirius let out a low whistle. 

"I do have to admit, his father used to be sexy as fuc-" That earned Padfoot a hit on the arm. "Ow, you little bitch!" he yelled, rubbing his arm. Harry giggled. The three of them talked about Harry's sexuality for a long time. Longer than necessary, if you asked him. Finally, they asked, or more assumed, something awkward.

"So when you first had sex, di-" 

"I- Sex?" Harry spluttered, eyes going wide. Sirius' jaw could have dropped to the middle of the fucking earth. 

"He's a virgin!" Padfoot exclaimed, shaking Remus' shoulders violently. He repeated that over and over again, until his husband told him to calm the fuck down. Sirius took his place on the sofa again, composing himself. "Sorry." The raven haired boy looked thoroughly embarassed now, as he lifted his knees to his chest. 

"Ok...but you've at least given or received a blowjob, right? Becau-"

"Shut the fuck up." Remus cut in, holding a hand up to his face. 

"I have a question." 

"Shoot."

"What's a blowjob?" And that set off not only Sirius, but his husband as well. 

\---

K so the next chapter or maybe next two is mainly going to be focused on Sirius, Remus and Harry. So, Wolfstar's past, Harry's past, what they choose to do. Correct any mistakes I've made. Comments are appreciated.


	10. NINE

Third Person POV

Sirius didn't even let Harry ask. As far as he knew, sleeping in their bed stopped Harry's nightmares, so he offered. The three of them slept late into the day, only waking up when Padfoot began sprinting around the house, in dog form, of course. Harry giggled fondly. Oh, how he'd missed his Uncles. They headed into the kitchen for breakfast, as Remus decided on talking to Harry.

"Harry, dear? Me and Sirius would like to talk to you about your...situation." he told Harry kindly, pulling out a chair for him to sit on. "How about you start with the Dursleys and how they treated you?" He nodded, and began to tell them, rather reluctantly.

"Well, before they knew I was going to Hogwarts, they didn't treat me badly. They just weren't loving, I guess. I had a bedroom and they fed me and all the necessary things. But when the letter started coming and then the whole Hagrid thing, they started to hate me. Well, I guess they always hated me. They just started showing it. After my first year, I came back for summer, and that's when...the thing happened. I'd gone back for Christmas that year anyway, but they didn't really do anything to me. Like, anything. Feed me, or let me take showers. But summer was worse. I don't really want to talk about the rest of it, but after that I tried to stay at the Burrow as much as possible. Molly insisted that it wasn't a big deal, but I felt bad sometimes so I would go back to Privet Drive."

They looked at each other in shock. How had this been going on for nearly five years and they hadn't been informed of it, or even noticed! Sirius began to think of James, and how disappointed he would have been. And I don't think there's even a word to how both Lily and James would have felt towards her sister. 

[The day of Harry's birth]

Lily cried, as she held her son in her arms. He looked like James. They were going to love him endlessly. She peppered his tiny face with light kisses, holding his little hand in her large one. James had tears running down his face as he held his son for the first time. His green eyes were shocking, just like those of his mother's. A look of ecstasy was shown on both their faces. They'd been waiting for this moment for two years. A soft knock on the door brought them back to reality. 

"Come in." Lily said softly, careful not to startle her baby. Sirius entered with his boyfriend, Remus, and they too looked overjoyed. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked her friends, smiling at them.

"He's gorgeous." Remus told her, kissing his cheek gently. Sirius could barely hold himself together. He was crying his eyes out and clamping a hand over his mouth, trying not to scare him. Remus shook his head at Sirius. 

"Harry. We named him Harry." James said, still holding his son. 

"Harry James Potter." Lily corrected. "And we'd really like it...if you two could be his godparents." The two men looked overwhelmed. 

"Of course we will." 

\---

"So, Harry, we technically should have become your legal guardians from the beginning, but I don't know what happened. I assume they took you to Lily's immediate family as James didn't have any siblings." Sirius told him, reaching for Harry's hand. "Now, in the wizarding world, we don't need to get the Dursleys consent, given the situation. If you agree, all we need to do is sign an agreement." Harry didn't take one second to consider it. 

"Yes. Let's do it." he breathed, squeezing Sirius' hand. The three smiled at each other, before getting dressed to head to court. As they arrived at Wizengamot, they undoubtedly got a few odd stares. A pair of men holding hands, with the boy who lived walking in front of them. With many pairs of eyes on them, the walk to the courtroom felt exceedingly long. Eventually, they pushed through large double doors, to reveal a single man and lots of paperwork. 

\---

"Sign here, and here, Mr. Potter." he said, pointing to the lines at the bottom of the paper. Harry took a deep breath and signed the last of the papers. As he drew the finishing dot on the piece of paper, gold string connected the three of them. "Okay, and...you're done!" the man said, shaking Remus' hand. 

"Thank you, sir." Harry said gratefully. 

\---

Harry was confused. He had legal guardians who genuinely loved and cared for him, but he didn't know what to call them. Dad? Pops? He'd never had parents, so he didn't know what that felt like. Unless he just carried on calling them Pads and Moony, but somehow that didn't sit right with Harry or either of his godparents. It fell to them to take care of Harry after his biological parents were killed but what did that make them? Mum and Dad, obviously. But Harry felt bad. Maybe it was best to ask them what they wanted.

"Hey, Pads?" he asked. Sirius vaguely made a 'mmm' sound. "What should I call you and Remus? Dad? Or something else, because I'm not sure. What do you want me to call you?" he questioned very genuinely. 

"Well, I don't know about you, but I would just go with whatever feels comfortable. I'm fine with whatever you choose." 

"Okay." He paused. "Dad." A large smile spread across Sirius' face, as he pulled Harry in for a hug. The two of them stayed like that for a while. It was at that moment, that Harry realised how much he needed the love of a parent. Mrs. Weasley was always there for him, but not in the way that Sirius and Remus are. It was different. They knew that James would have wanted Harry to be happy, even if it meant that the name Dad was given to someone else. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Remus asked, rushing into the room, holding their new cat, Erin. 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Pops." Harry told him. Astounded, Remus smiled warmly at the boy. 

"I'm glad." The three of them talked late into the night, catching up on a year's worth of memories and stories. They more or less looked the same since the last time Harry saw them. Remus still had a large scar that ran from his left eyebrow, across his nose, and down the middle of his right cheek, and Sirius still sported his signature hairstyle along with his scruffy facial hair. Harry wouldn't change them for the world. 

\---

Draco's POV

Where the fuck had Harry gone? He wasn't in Divination or Transfiguration. Blaise told me to 'chill the fuck out' but I couldn't, when for all I know, he could be dead! It was the middle of Potions, and Snape eyed me cautiously. Me being me, I scowled at him, and went back to the task at hand. Obviously, he had to come and stick his nose in it. He'd already done enough!

"Mr. Malfoy...I notice you're...distracted." he stated. 

"Yeah." I said, not paying him any attention.

"Mr. Potter has gone to stay with his godparents for a few days." he told me, before walking off. Letting out a sigh of relief, I began to relax. At least I knew he was safe. Maybe he was thinking about me, too? Probably not, because he hated me. But that didn't matter. He was safe and with people who cared about him. That made me smile. When he came back to school, I was gonna apologise to him. He deserved it, and much more. 

\---

This is a little shorter, sorry. Correct any mistakes. Comments are appreciated!


	11. TEN

Third Person POV

Reluctantly, Harry bid his parents goodbye while Sirius tried, and failed to hold back his tears. His husband was also trying, but as Harry stepped into their fireplace, a single tear rolled down his scarred cheek. Both of them placed kisses on Harry's forehead, waving their goodbyes through choked sobs. Who knew when they'd see their son next. Green lights filled their apartment and when they were gone, so was Harry. 

\---

Coughing up a storm, he appeared in the familiar place of Dumbledore's office, and stepped out to pet Fawkes. The majestic bird cooed happily, nuzzling Harry's hand. He glanced around the room, and his headmaster was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, he decided to leave. It was a Sunday, so classes resumed tomorrow, as normal, which also meant Potions. Harry grimaced. He so badly wanted Draco to just apologise to him so they could carry on their friendship. As he returned to his common room, Ron jumped him, sending the boy flying onto the ground. Groaning, he rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend. 

"We missed you mate! Bloody hell, it seemed like you were gone forever!" he yelled, shoving my shoulder. Following Ron's rather dramatic greeting, the rest of Gryffindor house welcomed him back with hugs and shouts of all sorts. As much as Harry appreciated it all, Draco was the only person on his mind. Spending time with his new parents, (which still sounded foreign to him), made him realise that it didn't matter who he liked or why he liked them. He just knew he liked Draco. He was still yet to find out what a blowjob was, though. 

Monday morning seemed forever away, but eventually, after twelve hours, it arrived. He sat at the breakfast table, not even paying attention to what or how much he was eating. He just ate, and ate. That made his friends smile. Smile so widely that their moods could not have been dampened. To see their best friend that had struggled with his relationship with food for almost five years, eat like he didn't care, was the best thing to them. The two of them decided not to say anything to him, and just let him eat. It was the best decision they could have made. An all too familiar screech cut through the general chatter of the Great Hall, shocking everyone into silence. Umbridge announced her seventh Educational Decree. Four more had been added in Harry's absence. 

"Fuck sake!" Ron huffed, stomping out of the Great Hall, not even bothering to look at the damned sign  
"Fuck sake!" Ron huffed, stomping out of the Great Hall, not even bothering to look at the damned sign.

"This is fucking bollocks!"

"That woman is such a bitch!"

"I hate her." Students filed out of the hall to their classes, cursing the woman in hatred. She was stripping them of all the fun they had at Hogwarts. No music, no sweets, no games, no kissing. Everything that teenagers enjoyed had been taken away. Trying his best to push it to the back of his mind, Harry pushed open the large doors leading to the class he now dreaded most. Draco was already sat at his stool, running his slender fingers through his neat hair. Mustering up all the Gryffindor courage he had, he pushed past a group of boys from his year and took his place at the desk. Draco tried his best not to look at Harry, but then it occurred to him that he'd already told himself he was going to apologise. Taking a deep breath, he let it out shakily and turned to the shorter boy sat next to him.

"I'm gonna apologise but...don't interrupt me, okay?" Harry jumped at the sudden words from the once silent boy beside him, he clenched his jaw, nodding. "I am so, so fucking sorry, Harry. I know what I did was wrong, so wrong. I know you'd never do something like that, and I fucked up big time. I only did it because I thought you never wants to be friends again and I know that doesn't make it okay, not even close to it, but that's my shitty excuse. Please, even if you don't want to be friends like we were, just...try and forgive me. It doesn't have to be today, or even next week. Just consider it...please, love." The nickname made Harry's heart flutter. He let a smile break out across his face, and he giggled at the boy.

"Yes, I forgive you. I was always going to. I loved being your friend." Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and let a relieved smile spread over his face. Taking him by surprise, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, letting Draco bury his face in his tousled locks. The pair of boys jumped apart from one another, as the doors slammed open, furiously blushing when Snape eyed them curiously. As Draco studied Harry for the umpteenth time, his eyes landed on Harry's plump lips. They looked so soft, so kissable. He wondered what they'd look like wrapped around his cock. His already pink cheeks became a rather noticeable shade of red as he grudgingly tore his eyes away from Harry's lips.

"Draco? Are you okay?" he asked the flushed boy, voice laced with concern. He nodded quickly, holding his cold hands to his not so cold face. "I have a question."

"Go for it, love." Draco said, turning to give Harry his full attention.

"What's a blowjob?" Draco choked on his own spit. Merlin, was he serious?

"Is this a joke? Do you actually not know?" he asked, eyes wide. Innocently, Harry shook his head in a way that made Draco want to cry. "Ok...just ask Blaise." 

"Blaise!" Harry said, loud enough for the surrounding students to hear.

"What's up, Potter?" he asked, spinning on his stool.

"What's a blowjob?" Blaise snorted loudly, roaring with laughter. By now, the entire class was gaping at Harry, some laughing. 

"Potter! Thirty points from Gryffindor for asking inappropriate questions in my class!" Snape growled, making Harry gasp. 

"Draco!" he whispered, punching the now laughing boy. 

"A blowjob is also known as getting sucked off." Draco said, allowing Harry to put the pieces together. The green eyed boy placed a hand over his mouth, and let his head drop to the desk, groaning in embarrassment. The boy in the seat next to him just shook his head fondly, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's okay, love." Much to Draco's surprise, Harry's entire body shivered as he uttered the nickname. 

\---

Theodore opted out of Truth or Dare night with the Gryffindors to spend time with his girlfriend, Luna, which left Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Millie to play with the six Gryffindors that remained. Ron and Neville were still angry at Draco for what he did, despite Harry telling them that all was okay. But what Harry didn't know, as it had all happened in the time he was away, was that Neville and Blaise had gotten together. He was in for a shock. Before their game started, Millie brought up what everyone was thinking.

"Umbridge is fucking everything up." she sighed, kicking the ground in frustration. The rest of the people in the room agreed, groaning about how school wasn't fun anymore. Hermione elbowed Ron quite hard, making him scowl at her in annoyance. 

"'Mione is making me share." Ron pulled out a massive bag of sweets, filled right to the top. "I remembered they were in my trunk." he grumbled, reluctantly passing them around the circle, huffing when Draco reached a hand into the bag. 

"Harry?" Pansy asked, nibbling on a piece of chocolate. Absentmindedly, he mumbled a 'mmm'. "How did you not know what a blowjob was?" Everyone shouted 'yeah's' and laughs filled the room. 

"I don't know. I only had my first kiss like a month ago." he shrugged, mouth full. They all looked gobsmacked. They knew his first kiss was Ron, but they assumed it was back in second or third year. How had no one kissed the Golden Boy until a month ago? Draco looked oddly pleased. Obviously, he was still pissed that Harry had kissed Weasel-bee, but to know that he's only kissed him made Draco happy. He should have guessed it from Harry's question in Potions, though. What kind of sane fifteen year old doesn't know what a blowjob is? Blaise smiled slyly at Pansy.

"Draco, why do you look so happy?" he asked, eyes glinting mischeviously. 

"I'm thinking about this guy I like." he stated simply, making all but one of the boys and girls dressed in red exchange shocked glares. Harry smiled. He smiled wide, not even afraid for anyone to notice, and like hell Draco did. His stomach erupted with butterflies at Harry's signature lopsided grin. 

"You're gay?" Ron questioned. Clearly, Ron didn't have anything against it if he kissed his best friend, but he just didn't expect it from Draco, of all people.

"Very. But don't worry, Weasley. You're not my type." Ron scowled, looking over at Hermione who was giggling. Suddenly, Harry's once wide grin, dropped. Who did Draco like? Fuck! Well, it wasn't him. 

"Okay! Draco, truth or dare?" Dean asked. 

"Truth." 

Please ask him who he likes. Harry willed silently, clenching his hands into fists.

"Last time you slept with someone?" 

"I've only done it once, and that was last summer, a month after I turned fifteen." he told Dean confidently. 

Fuck. Harry thought. He's had sex? 

"Okay. Granger, truth or dare?"

"Uh...Dare!" An evil grin worked it's way across Draco's face.

"Kiss Weasley." Hermione's face took on a dark pink shade as she and Ron nodded at each other before connecting their lips. It was all very surreal, because everyone had seen the way they looked at each other for almost five years straight. The kiss didn't end, instead got more heated. Ron slid an arm around her slim waist as she tangled her hands in his messy hair. She straddled his waist and that was when everyone looked away. They all made awkward faces, averting their eyes to anywhere but the two clearly very horny teenagers basically swallowing each other. 

"Merlin, please stop!" Harry spoke up, covering his eyes with his hands. Ron and Hermione pulled away from each other, trying desperately to catch their breath. A loud round of applause filled the room, as whistles and cheers came from the boys. As it died down, they laughed nervously, intertwining their hands. "That wa-"

And there came the footsteps again. Umbridge. Fuck! They scrambled to exit the room, trying not to make any noise with their shoes. They all sighed in relief when Umbridge cursed them, not knowing where they went or how they escaped. 

\---

Hello! This chapter is a bit of a joke LMFAO IM SORRY WITH THE BLOWJOB THING i just thought it was funny lol. Kudos and comments appreicated


	12. ELEVEN

Third Person POV

It felt strange. To have a crush on someone. Harry hadn't found it hard to come to terms with his feelings, he'd never actually looked at girls in a romantic or sexual way, but Draco, fuck yes. Merlin, he spent most of his time thinking about kissing Draco. And now that he'd started to think about it, he'd looked at guys before and thought they were attractive, but he never thought much of it. Harry let his body drop onto his bed, thinking about Draco, yet again. It pissed him off that he didn't know who Draco liked. It was probably someone like Blaise, after all, he was hot. He groaned angrily, burying his face in the pillow. 

"What's up, mate?" Ron asked absentmindedly, picking at the skin on his nails. Harry considered telling Ron. To be fair, he did sort of hate Draco, after the incident. Ron was a very protective person, generally speaking. However, Ron was his best friend and had been for five years, so he decided on telling him.

"I like someone." 

"Merlin, really? Who is she?" Ah. She. He winced slightly.

"It's a he." Harry murmured nervously, playing with his shirt and scrunching his eyes shut. 

"You're gay?" Ron asked, now looking up from his fingers. Harry nodded, looking at his friend with wide eyes. "Is it me?" 

"No! Of course not." he made a sort of disgusted expression, while Ron actually looked offended. 

"What! Why 'oF cOurSE nOT!' I'll have you know that I am very attractive." He grumbled, scowling at Harry. 

"Do you not care that I like blokes?" 

"No, of course not, you pillock." he stated simply, looking at Harry as if he were stupid. "Who's the guy?" 

"Promise not to freak out?" Ron nodded, smiling. "It's Draco." 

"Malfoy! You..." he screeched, before trailing off as Harry glared at him angrily. "You like that twat?" he pressed further.

"Ron! He is not a twat. He apologised and it was very sweet and genuine. Plus, he's really cute." 

"What the fuck? Malfoy, is not 'cute'." he retorted, scrunching his nose in disgust. The two boys shared anecdotes from their days and laughed late into the night, just as they used to do when they were young. Harry, for the first time in a few years, didn't wake up once during his slumber, and instead slept peacefully. It was like being held by Draco again.

\---

Draco's POV

That whole night, Blaise teased me about Harry. Going on and on about him liking me back. Merlin, as if. He hated me a few months ago, in what universe would it make sense for him to be attracted to me, now? Oh, yes. None. As much as I wanted to believe his taunts and cheers, I forced myself to acknowledge that we were just friends, and that was all we were every going to be. Yes, I might spend most my free time wondering what it would be like to hold him, to go on dates with him, to kiss him. And that was where my mind started to wander. What it would be like to run my hands over his perfect yet scarred skin. What it would be like to leave marks of my love all over him. What it would be like to make him feel good. That was something I could only dream of. 

I flopped back onto my bed and sighed deeply. I truly was pathetic. I'd been obsessing over this boy for almost four years. He liked Weasel-bee anyway. Why else would he have given him his first kiss? Anger bubbled up inside of me, and I clenched my fists until my knuckles turned white. Although it sounds selfish, I should have been his first kiss. I would have treated him better. I slipped my shirt and sweatpants off, leaving me in my boxers. Sliding into my sheets, I felt sleep overwhelm me. 

\---

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" I yelled, chucking the first thing I felt at the fat boy who was shouting at ten to eight in the morning. It missed him horribly, instead smashing on the wall behind him. I heard snickering as I jerked up to see a framed photo of my Mother and I. I rolled my eyes; that wasn't the first time I'd smashed a photo. I muttered a quick 'reparo', before willing it over to my table and setting it down gently. Once I checked the time, I got dressed as fast as humanly possible, and sped to the hall to meet my friends.

"Hey." I greeted, breathless. Purely out of habit, my eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table, landing on a certain green eyed boy. He was eating. And that was when I realised that for the past few weeks, he hadn't been starving himself like usual. He'd been eating. It might not have been a lot, but it was a decent amount to keep him feeling well. He smiled and joked with his friends, which made me happy. And then he caught my eye, and did the most shocking thing. He ran the tip of his tongue over his lips, dampening them slightly. I blinked and shook my head, only to catch him wink at me and go back to his food. I rubbed my eyes aggressively. This bitch was asking what a blowjob was, only yesterday, and now he's doing this to me? Merlin, help me.

"Earth to Draco!" Pansy yelled, throwing a muffin at me. I scowled at her, but I couldn't focus on anything after what Harry had just done. Did this mean he didn't like Weasley? My mind was filled with a thousand thoughts, all Harry-related. I couldn't shake the image of him licking his lips from my head. He looked...dare I say it, extremely hot. "When the fuck are you not looking at Potter?"

"First of all, he has a name. And it's Harry. And second, I don't look at him when we're in our common room, our dorms, in the sho-"

"Ok, dickhead! I didn't need a list." Pansy huffed, stabbing a piece of watermelon with her fork. Draco grinned smugly, and tried to distract himself by conversing with Theo about his girlfriend. 

\---

hi lol this isn't long at all but i wanted to update so have this xx enjoy <3 kudos and comments appreciated. lov u


	13. TWELVE

so near the end of the first paragraph I refer to James and Lily as his 'biological parents' rather than 'real parents' because Harry considers Remus and Sirius his real parents. I've seen people disagree with this but yk, what can I do, 'tis my story anyway luv xx enjoy

\---

Harry's POV

Why had I just done that?! I, Harry Potter had just licked my lips and winked at none other than Draco Malfoy. Merlin, he probably hated me. I groaned inwardly while Ron just smirked knowingly at me. My head dropped into my hands but I didn't let my eyes stray from the blonde boy ahead of me. His eyes twinkled as he threw his head back, laughing at a joke Blaise had made. Merlin, why couldn't I make him laugh like that? Sighing, I returned to my plate of food. I'd began to eat again. I couldn't really call it normal for me, in fact, it was quite the opposite. I've never been consistent with my eating habits, grace of the Dursleys. But thankfully, I didn't have to endure their physical or verbal abuse any longer. The memories flashed before me and I shivered. I couldn't wait to return to Remus and Sirius for the summer. Although it might seem selfish for me to think of them like my parents, I couldn't help it. Since the day I met them, which might have only been two years ago, they had cared for me like their own. Plus, I really do believe that it's what my biological parents would have wanted. 

Breakfast was drawing to an end, and just as students' plates were disappearing and bags were being packed, Umbridge stood up to the podium that was way too big for her, and made yet another fucking announcement. I rolled my eyes at the wretched woman. She could make me write with that goddamn blood quill as much as she wanted, it wouldn't allow me to be scared of her. She droned on about some 'no romantic relationships' bullshit. She'd already said that boys and girls 'must not engage in sexual or romantic activities with one another'. Apparently the students took that as 'people of the same gender to one another can engage in sexual and romantic activities.' What a loophole! Kinda smart, if you ask me. I snorted at the thought of it which earned me some confused looks from my friends. I waved a dismissive hand before packing up my shit and getting to class. Potions. With Draco. Brilliant, just what I needed. To look at his perfect hair and chiseled jaw line. 

For once, I was in the classroom before the boy himself. What was up with me today, was beyond even myself. I sat myself down on the wooden stool and let my head rest in my cold hand. He wasn't even here yet and I was already blushing like a madman. Hopefully everyone would have forgotten about the incident yesterday. But to be fair, how was I supposed to know what a blowjob was?! I'd never had one...or given one. I mean, it seemed quite interesting. I'd like to try it, but with who? Obviously I knew what a handjob was. I really was quite stupid for not putting two and two together about the words blow, and job. Embarrassing as it was, I'd gone and done some reading in the Library. Some stuff was rather...disturbing, but other parts of it seemed interesting. It even had a part about gay people.

Draco strode into the classroom, making a dramatic entrance like that of his godfather's. His robes briefly flapped behind him, before settling as he dropped into the seat next to me. Good lord, I was about to go insane. It was almost like once I realised I liked him, being around him was almost scary for me. Goosebumps made their way up my arms and I shivered quite visibly as Draco gave me his prizewinning smile. I nervously smiled back at him, eyes raking over his body. 

"Done staring at me?" he said mischievously, eyes twinkling just like at breakfast. 

"I- Uh...Yes?" I told him, it coming out as more of a question. He chuckled fondly and went about unpacking his books. I rubbed my hands against my temples and groaned silently. I was such an idiot! He was definitely going to know now. "Idiot." I mumbled shaking my head at myself. I heard another laugh bubble from Draco's lips and it was then that the thought crossed my mind.

Maybe he likes me back...no. Of course not. Why would he like me?

"Who likes you?" Draco asked me.

"Oh, Merlin. I just said that. Ok. No one!" I rambled, shuffling my books into one place, and averting my eyes from the boy next to me. He just shook his head. Thankfully, Snape came sweeping into the classroom, just as dramatically as Draco had done. Potions usually took my mind off whatever was bothering me, mainly because I was so bad at it, but partly because I'd grown to like Snape. He was exceptionally kind to me out of class, letting me send letters to my new parents when I asked. However when it came to classes, he treated me like he always used to. Snapped at me. But it didn't bother me, because I knew it was just an act. Ron still moaned about him after every Potions lesson, though. Nothing new there. 

\---

Third Person POV

The chemistry between the two boys was undeniable. Even Neville, who was the least observant of people, had noticed it. He'd nudged his new boyfriend, and the two of them subtlety observed Draco and Harry. They laughed together like they'd been best friends for years, and the slight touches they exchanged made it exceedingly obvious. It was more of a shock to hear that they weren't together, to be quite honest. Then, something else happened. Harry placed a hand on Draco's bicep and let his thumb draw circles on it. The two locked eyes, and for a moment, Blaise and Neville thought they were going to kiss in the middle of class. But unsurprisingly, Harry quickly removed his hand as they both blushed furiously.

"Ugh! It's so frustrating, why don't they just admit that they get hard for each other?" Blaise asked his boyfriend in anger, flicking little pieces of paper across the classroom. Neville snorted. 

"I don't know, babe. Maybe it's just not as easy for them, you get me?" Neville confiscated the paper balls, silently scolding his childish boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I guess." He pondered this for a moment. "I love it when you use nicknames for me." He whispered so quietly that only the both of them could hear. Neville's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he traced patterns into the darker skinned boy's arm. 

\---

bleville? yes luv, i think so xx kudos and comments appreciated


	14. THIRTEEN

Draco's POV

The way his hand felt on my arm was different. Different to anyone else's touch. It sounds so cliche, but his touch was gentle. But what else could I have expected from such a tiny boy. His thumb ran circles down my overly-flexed bicep, and I quite visibly shuddered, making Harry retract his hand. We held eye contact for a minute, and in that moment, it felt like nothing else mattered. He shook his head and fell out of the trance he was in. The familiar blush spread across his pale cheeks, as he cursed himself under his breath. Over the past few months and weeks, the boy who didn't eat and flinched at the slightest touch, was now hugging me freely. 

"Sorry." he mumbled. 

"For what, love?" I wasn't an idiot. I knew how much he loved being called that, and what reaction it got out of him. If it was even possible, his cheeks turned even redder and he looked at me with large, green eyes, that made me soften. 

"For touching you." I think my heart just exploded right there and then. He played with his slender fingers like usual, and I placed a hand over his. 

"It's okay." And that was when I heard snickering from across the class. My head snapped up to see none other than Blaise and his new boyfriend trying to stifle their laughs. What a surprise. I rolled my eyes at the two and took my hand off Harry's. We both just acted like nothing had happened. But sweet Merlin, all I wanted to do was kiss him.

\---

Harry's POV

Divination was the hardest class to get through. It was the last class of the day, and all I wanted to do was get back to my dorm. The feeling of Draco's hand on mine was all I could think of. His hand was strong, I bet it would feel amazing on my skin, running his fingers down my-

"Harry! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ron whispered in my ear. My head dropped out of the hand that was cupping it, and onto the cold crystal ball. 

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head in annoyance. "Why did you have to do that?" I scowled at him, placing my chin back into my palm. Trelawney gave me one of her sideways glances that didn't seem snarky or rude, rather confused. 

"You were mumbling about...Draco." He whispered the last part, craning his neck to whisper down into my ear. I flushed and let my hand cover my eyes. Merlin, what was I gonna do? I could barely look at him without thinking about...things. "Cut it out." Ron said, a little angrier this time. 

"Okay, okay!" I whispered, huffing in annoyance. The rest of the class consisted of glares and confused glances from Ron and Trelawney. By the end of the hour, other people started to notice and began chattering among themselves. And it was at that moment that I decided I was going to tell Draco. What's the worst that could happen? It's not like he would hate me for being gay, because he seemed to like blokes as well. Maybe he would hate me for liking him, though. He might see it as disgusting. But what if he liked me back? No, I wouldn't be entertaining that thought. Never mind! I was going to tell him. Tonight.

"Hey! Uh...Draco." I said nervously, shuffling on my feet. He amusedly quirked a brow at my odd behavior and signalled for his friends to go on without him. "I was wondering if we could talk. Later. In the evening." My words weren't smooth and came out in little bursts. 

"Sure, what's it about?" 

"Uh, nothing? Well, it's about something, but I can't tell you. Not yet. Later. You'll see. Fuck! I'm so dumb." I cursed myself out loud for being so foolish. Why couldn't I just speak like a normal person? Draco chuckled fondly and turned on his heel, but not before saying something that made my entire body tingle. 

"You're cute." I gulped loudly, and watched as he strode off, seemingly very proud of himself. My body felt as if it was on fire. From the amount of romance novels I'd read, when a person said something like that, it usually meant that said person likes them. Or in this case, me. Maybe. Just maybe. (i know one of y'all is gonna comment iT'S mEntAl iLlNEsS iNNit)

\---

I paced around the hallways nervously, wringing my hands together. Maybe he wasn't coming. Why would he? After all, I did make myself sound like an idiot, earlier. Bollocks, I was stupid to think he would want to come. Maybe I worry too much. Yeah, that wa-

"Hey." Draco's smooth voice sounded through the hallways. Relief flooded through my body and I spun around only to be met with his face. His cheeks were slightly pink and lips parted as he let out quick breaths.

"Did you run here?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. 

"Yeah. Sorry, I kind of forgot, but I didn't want to be late. Sorry." There he went again with the apologising. "Anyway...what did you want to talk about? Seemed quite serious when you asked me earlier." Draco chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. I wanted to tell you something." 

"Go for it, love." And that moment was one of the scariest moments I'd experienced this year. I let out a few shaky breaths and composed myself. Merlin, just say it! It wasn't that hard.

"I...I uh, I like...you." That last word came out so quietly I thought I had to repeat it. "I like you." I told him again, finally letting my eyes meet his wide silver ones. The expression on his face was somewhat unreadable. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. 

"You. Like me?" I nodded slowly inwardly groaning at my stupidity. How could I even think that he'd like me back? He was probably just messing about. "I- Wow." 

"Wow?" I asked, chewing my bottom lip nervously. Draco approached me slowly, eyes gazing at me. Shivers racked my body as he ran a fingertip down my arm, letting his warm skin touch mine. An emotion that could only be described as desire clouded his stormy eyes, and he let his head drop down closer to mine. Ever so carefully, I got onto my toes, and pressed my lips against his soft ones. There wasn't even a hint of shock or hesitance from the taller boy. He immediately snaked his hands around my waist and pulled me flush to his body. His soft lips molded against my own as I gripped his bicep to steady myself. Draco gave my waist a squeeze which made me mewl in delight, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. I didn't even bother fighting him. Breathlessly, I pulled away from the flushed boy in front of me who still had his strong hands on my waist. 

"Does this mean you like me?" I asked.

"No, I just kissed you because I felt like it." he deadpanned. 

"Oh. Sor-"

"I'm joking, love." Thank Merlin. I blew out a stream of cold air. "Can I kiss you again?" I pulled the front of his t-shirt and let his lips land on mine. 

\---

hi lol i feel like i haven't written in ages ok bye hope u enjoyed


End file.
